<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teleporno by IgnobleBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516265">Teleporno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard'>IgnobleBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elves, Erotica, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn surprises Haldir with some long range nookie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celeborn &amp; Haldir of Lothlórien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teleporno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Vesta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haldir stole through the forest, silently alert as he patrolled the border of Lothlórien where it met the Misty Mountains. Reports of increasing numbers of wargs moving in from the foothills meant extra vigilance from the Elves in Lord Celeborn's realm. Orophin and Rúmil were near but the three had split up to cover more ground. Still, they were within shouting distance should any of them run into trouble.</p><p>Stopping for a moment to listen and study his surroundings, Haldir heard a twig snap and turned his head in the direction of the sound just as a large doe stepped from the trees. He stood perfectly still, watching the graceful creature as it stopped to browse the tender young shoots of an elderberry bush.</p><p>Haldir smiled. This was one of the privileges of these patrols, to witness daily the beauty and grandeur of his forest home. From the tops of the trees he could survey an area of green and gold that stretched as far as his eyes could see; from the ground he could smell the soft grass and the crispness of the cold streams that flowed down from the mountains in the spring and summer. This was his territory and he knew it as well as he knew the talan he shared with his brothers, as well as he knew his lord's touch.</p><p>His thoughts turned to Celeborn and he sighed, his cheerful mood dampened a bit. How he missed his lord and oft-time lover when on these long patrols. How he found himself longing for the bolstering strength of Celeborn's embrace, for the wisdom and affection of his gaze, for the passionate heat of his arousal. </p><p>A flush of excitement raced through his body as he thought of the pleasures that awaited him upon his return to Caras Galadon. Celeborn was an inventive lover who always had a surprise or two for him when he came home from a tour at the fences. And so swiftly did Haldir disappear into Celeborn's arms at the ending of a patrol his brothers had teasingly dubbed him "the gray ghost".</p><p>He took a deep breath and put aside these thoughts. There was much ground left to cover before meeting his brothers and he knew he needed to press on. Pausing for a last look at the doe, who continued her meal without a glance at him, he prepared to steal away, hoping he did not startle her.</p><p>But before he could take a step the breeze strengthened, lifting his hair like a lover's caress. Haldir gasped at the sensation, so real, so much like Celeborn's fingers moving through his silver tresses, that he leaned back against the tree for support. The deer raised its head at the sound, sniffed the air, and then bounded quickly away, leaving the Elf alone.</p><p>Haldir's eyes closed softly, his lashes fluttering against the air that kissed them. His arms drew upward, stretching over his head, wrists crossed and pressed to the rough bark at his back. His nipples hardened beneath his tunic and his hips thrust slightly forward as the unseasonably warm breeze seemed to caress his body through his clothing.</p><p>"My lord..." he whispered, but the breeze played upon his lips and he fell silent, writhing against the trunk, his lips parting to the warmth that touched his tongue with tender sweetness.</p><p>The breeze intensified, tugging Haldir's tunic up over his hips and belly at the same time the caressing warmth traveled upward over his bare skin. His skin prickled, his breathing quickened, as finger-like tendrils of air wisped over his torso, drawing a soft moan from his parted lips. </p><p>Warmth infused him, surrounded him, the laces of his leggings parting, freeing his arousal to rise into the swirl of air that stroked it. Haldir struggled to tame the desire that threatened to undo him as the gentleness of the touches upon his body grew more tangible, more insistent. He leaned his head back, tilting it slightly to one side, baring his flesh to the delicious feeling of teeth raking the pulse point along the creamy column of his neck. </p><p>Haldir bit his lip as a gust of wind hit him, whipping his hair around his face and pressing him closer to the tree. Now, suddenly, he could feel his lord's hands upon him as solidly as if Celeborn stood before him, hands that roamed him hungrily, possessively. His head thrashed back and forth, his eyes still tightly closed, as his nipples were grasped, his loins sensually caressed and stroked by unseen fingers. He arched into the touches, moved with them, a soft moan escaping his lips, his hips rocking gently.</p><p>Something urged him to turn, and he faced the trunk, his hands still crossed at the wrists above his head, pinned in place by erotic sensation and mounting desire. His leggings peeled away from his body, lowering to the ground and he stepped out of them readily, kicking them aside and spreading his legs with a roguish impudence, the Anor warmed breeze gentle upon his backside.</p><p>A shape molded itself to his back at the same time he felt a whisper of air caress his cheek and ear. His panting breaths vied with the pounding of his heart, the throbbing of his arousal, as a probing force opened him below and moved searchingly inward. Haldir gasped, his legs trembling, his tight muscles slowly surrendering to the phantom pressure that sought, and found, the place within that sent his spirit spiraling into the treetops.</p><p>Haldir vocalized his pleasure with soft mewling sounds as the songs of spring swirled around him, seeming to harmonize with the movements of his body and the cadence of his breathing. The tension and excitement built slowly, his back arching like a bow, the arrow of his arousal drawn tighter with each thrust of his hips as the sensation of being taken, and taken hard, penetrated his senses. </p><p>Firm swaths of heat raked his body beneath his tunic, raising and lowering the fabric as invisible hands mauled his naked flesh. Haldir's closed eyes squeezed more tightly shut and his breath shuddered against the trunk, the force within him plunging deeper and stronger with each second. The strong wind whipped into a frenzy and blew Haldir's hair into streamers of silver. The tips of his ears tingled with eager love bites and his hips were pulled back hard even as a compelling touch captured his arousal, lofting him instantly to his climax.</p><p>He found his release in a fury of wind and thunder, the rumble from the skies like that from a mountain on a stormy night, his body quaking with the mountain's echoing roar. In the buffeting wind he heard Celeborn's name and was uncertain if he had cried it aloud or if the wind itself had spoken.</p><p>Haldir's fingers dug into the thick tree bark hard enough to leave faint scratches and his head spun from the draining force of his passion. He gulped great draughts of the suddenly calm breeze, a feeling of disorientation gripping him as he opened his eyes and found himself standing with his back to the tree, fully clothed, his weapons still upon his back and at his belt.</p><p>He looked around in confusion, the feeling of his lover's touch a rapidly fading memory as he took in the tranquil spring forest. The birds sang in the trees above and the sounds of insects and the rustle of leaves continued undisturbed all around him. Haldir took a step away from the tree, noticing how stiff his muscles had become, as though he had stood at attention for a long time. A warm afterglow pulsed at the center of his fea exactly as it did when he and Celeborn made love.</p><p>As he began to come back to himself, Rúmil and Orophin hurried into the glade, their weapons drawn, startled to see Haldir, visibly shaken but in no danger, standing before them.</p><p>"Are you all right, brother?" Orophin said. "I thought I heard you shout."</p><p>"As did I," Rúmil said. "Is something amiss?"</p><p>"No, everything is fine," Haldir said, looking about him as though he did not believe it himself. "I thought I heard thunder but I have seen nothing."</p><p>The brothers put away their weapons, glancing at each other in puzzlement, wondering at the peculiarity of Haldir's call, his strange look upon their arrival, and the fact that neither had heard thunder.</p><p>"You are sure nothing has happened?" Orophin tried again, though Haldir's demeanor had returned to normal and he seemed now as calm and watchful as ever.</p><p>"Nothing at all," Haldir maintained, "Perhaps it is only our lack of success in finding our prey these past days that has made us all hypervigilant." </p><p>"Well, it was almost time for us to meet up anyway." Orophin said at last, realizing this was a mystery his brother was unwilling to explore. "What shall we do now, Haldir?"</p><p>"This time I will take the east path, Rúmil the west, and you the north. We will meet again this eve two miles north of the river."</p><p>His brothers nodded and set out at once, leaving Haldir alone again in the glade.</p><p>As Haldir slipped though the trees he heard Lord Celeborn's voice within his mind.</p><p>'It will be two more days before you find what you seek,' it said. 'Try to contain yourself when you and your brothers make camp this eve, for I will visit you again.'</p><p>'I will, my lord.' Haldir answered, the joy radiating from his fea a beacon to Celeborn's own.</p><p>'Now get back to work.' the voice teased, and was gone.</p><p>'With pleasure, my lord.' Haldir thought, eager for night to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>